Lies
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo-TaoHo-TaoHun] Entah sampai kapan, kebohongan ini terjaga. Sampai tiba waktu kebohongan ini akan terungkap, biarkan mereka hidup dengan senyuman dan biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab ini semua. -bad summary-


**Tittle : Lies**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Kim JoonMyun, Huang Zi Tao, Oh SeHun & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, Mpreg...!**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok* ._._**

**cuap-cuap: ini fanfict bisa dibilang remake dari fanfict yang ada di aff, judul aslinya When authornya MeyChan. Sebenarnya gue udah minta izin lewat pm di aff (yg minta izin sebenarnya saeng gue sih, soalnya gue nggak punya akun di aff) tapi sama dia nggak dibales, jadi ya terpaksa gue bikin keburu ide di otak gue ilang. terus yang gue remake nggak semuanya kok, cuma di chapter end (13). ini ceritanya gue bedain sedikit meskipun plotnya sebagian besar sama.**

**Buat MeyChan, maaf ya kalau gue lancang ngeremake fanfictmu :3**

ooo

ooo

ooo

Sudah 15 menit Kris berdiri di taman sebuah play group. Saat ini, ia tengah sibuk mengamati seorang namja manis yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil. Padahal, sekarang sudah lewat dari jam pulang play group itu, namun namja manis itu sepertinya betah bermain dengan mereka―siswa playgroup yang belum dijemput orang tuanya.

Kris tersenyum melihat bagaimana akrabnya namja manis itu dengan anak kecil, sebenarnya ia ingin bergabung dengan mereka namun niat itu diurungkannya kerena melihat dari jauh seperti ini―menurut Kris―lebih menyenangkan.

Akhirnya satu per satu siswa playgroup itu dijemput oleh orang tuanya, dan kini tinggallah namja manis itu membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan kerjanya, tidak sengaja mata namja manis itu melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lalu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kris.

"Sudah lama menunggu heum ?" tanya namja manis itu.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Yah―sepertinya begitu, soalnya kan kalau kamu sudah ketemu anak kecil pasti lupa sama segalanya".

Suho―namja manis itu―hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris, "Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat menyukai anak kecil. Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi ? apakah kamu berhasil memenangkan kasus penggelapan uang di SM corp ?" tanya Suho penasaran.

Kris mengangguk, "Aku berhasil membuktikan bahwa Sooman ahjussi tidak terlibat dalam kasus itu".

"Kamu memang pengacara hebat, tambah bangga punya suami seperti kamu" Suho mengecup pipi Kris sekilas.

"Aku juga bangga punya istri sebaik dan secantik kamu" ujar Kris sambil mengelus pipi Suho yang merona akibat ucapannya. "Ah...! aku hampir lupa, nanti sore kita diundang ke rumah Tao".

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Memangnya ada apa ?".

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suho, karena Suho sedikit sensitif tentang hal ini. "Itu, Tao mengadakan pesta untuk kehamilan Sehun yang kedua" ujar Kris hati-hati.

"Oh...! Sehun hamil lagi ? padahal anak pertamanya baru berusia 2 tahun―"ujar Suho kaget, "Kalau begitu kita harus datang, kita harus memberikan selamat untuk Sehun dan Tao.

"Hmm―kamu yakin ingin datang ? kalau tidak―" ucapan Kris terhenti karena Suho memotong ucapannya, "Sehun itu sahabatku dan Tao itu sepupumu, jadi kita harus datang dong...!" ujar Suho semangat.

Kris memandang Suho dengan tatapan sendu, "Kamu yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja ?" ada nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan Kris.

Suho mengelus pipi Kris, dia tahu Kris mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kamu ada disampingku".

Kris tersenyum lalu dikecupnya bibir Suho, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris".

Benar-benar potret pasangan bahagia dan sempurna bukan ? Kris, seorang namja tampan keturunan China-Kanada―tidak diragukan lagi skill bahasa inggrisnya―yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara. Kris merupakan salah satu dari 10 pengacara terbaik di Seoul. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya Kris saat berdebat dengan lawannya di meja hijau. Sedangkan Suho, adalah sosok namja manis berhati lembut. Saat ini, ia tengah membantu mengurus play grup yang dibangun oleh appanya. Suho sangat suka dengan anak kecil, jadi waktu appanya meminta dirinya untuk mengurus sebuah playgroup dia menerima dengan senang hati. Para siswa di playgroup itu juga sangat menyukai sosok Suho yang baik bak malaikat, bahkan para siswa tersebut lebih menyukai Suho daripada gurunya sendiri.

Kehidupan romansa mereka juga sanggup membuat siapapun iri. Kris adalah sosok suami yang sangat romantis, karena meskipun sibuk, Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Suho. Lalu setiap pagi, ketika Kris hendak berangkat bekerja, Kris akan mencium kening Suho. Yang jelas, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka bisa dibilang sangat baik bahkan banyak yang yakin kata perceraian tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka.

Namun, ada satu hal yang kurang dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, yaitu mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak padahal mereka sudah menikah selama 5 tahun. Rencananya, Kris dan Suho akan melakukan program bayi tabung namun karena kesibukan Kris rencana tersebut selalu gagal. Lalu, Suho ingin mengadopsi anak saja namun keluarga Kris―terutama ibunya―kurang setuju dengan hal itu. Mereka menginginkan anak kandung bukan anak adopsi.

Kris dan Suho hanya bisa bersabar, mereka yakin Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang indah untuk mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

Kini Kris dan Suho telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Kris menoleh ke arah Suho, digenggamnya tangan Suho "Ayo―kita masuk, semuanya pasti sudah ada di dalam".

Suho membalas genggaman tangan Kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun masuk.

Teriakan dan pelukan pun menyambut kedatangan mereka. Setelah itu, Suho dibawa ke ruang makan dan Kris sendiri berada di ruang tamu.

"Sehuna―selamat ya ?" ujar Suho sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Lalu dimana Taohun ?" tanya Suho saat ia tidak melihat anak Sehun yang pertama.

"Taohun sedang berada di rumah neneknya karena kami takut Taohun akan menganggu kita, hyung kan tahu sendiri gimana rewelnya Taohun kalau ada rame-rame seperti ini".

Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh...! kenapa hyung memberikan selamat pada Sehun saja, ada seseorang yang harus diberikan selamat juga tahu...!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh ? ada yang hamil lagi ? siapa ?" tanya Suho heran.

Baekhyun, Minseok, Yixing, Sehun serempak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol di Paris sebulan yang lalu. Mereka jahat sekali tidak mengundang kita ke pernikahannya" ujar Yixing dengan suara memelas.

"Benarkah !? astagaaa...! Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang ?" teriak Suho kaget.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini karena daritadi ia terus digoda akibat pernikahannya.

"Pernikahan ini juga sangat mendadak jadi kami tidak sempat mengundang kalian, mianhaeyo".

"Ahaahah ―gwenchana Kyungsoo-ya, tapi kamu harus mentraktir kami, yaah anggap saja syukuran karena kamu sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua" ujar Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan sorakan Suho, Yixing, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Minseok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita bekerja untuk makan siang nanti, Baekhyun hyung, Minseok hyung, dan Kyungsoo hyung kalian membantuku memasak di dapur, sedangkan Suho hyung dan Yixing hyung membereskan meja dan menyiapkan peralatan makan".

Di meja makan kini tinggal Suho dan Yixing, yang lainnya sudah menuju dapur untuk masak makan siang.

"Ge―" panggil Yixing lirih.

"Ada apa Yixing-ah ?" jawab Suho sambil mengelap meja makan.

"Eumm―aku―anu―emm―"

"Ada apa ? bilang saja"

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf ge, mungkin ini sedikit menyinggung perasaan gege. Begini, Suho ge dan Kris ge kan sudah lama menikah namun kalian masih belum mempunyai anak―" Yixing mengehentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk melihat Suho, namun Suho masih belum berekpresi apa-apa, dia masih sibuk membersihkan meja makan. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian memeriksakan diri ke dokter ?"

Suho menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yixing, "Periksa ? apa maksudmu ?".

"Iya, jadi kalian tahu apa penyebab kalian masih belum mempunyai anak dan setelah kalian tahu apa penyebabnya, kalian bisa mencari jalan keluarnya" jawab Yixing.

Suho terdiam mendengar ucapan Yixing. Dia merasa ucapan Yixing ada benarnya. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Kris".

Yixing tersenyum, ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu, "Aku yakin suatu saat Tuhan akan mengirimkan seorang anak pada kalian. Bersabarlah..!"

"Ne―gomawo Yixing-ah"

* * *

.

.

.

Kris langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size nya. Pesta di rumah Tao benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Suho yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kris―ganti bajumu dulu lalu cuci muka dan gosok gigi setelah itu baru tidur" ujar Suho, layaknya seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya.

"Iya―iya" Kris langsung beranjak mengambil piyama dan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 10 menit, Kris telah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Dia pun langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, sedangkan Suho lagi ada di kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dan membersihkan dirinya.

CKLEEK !

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan muncullah Suho dengan piyama berwarna baby blue dan bergambar rilakkuma, terkesan childish memang tapi Suho menyukainya, lagipula Suho terlihat sangat cute ketika memakai piyama itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur ?" tanya Suho saat melihat Kris belum memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menunggumu sayang―aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk tubuhmu".

"Dasar manja...!" ujar Suho sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan Kris.

"Tapi kamu menyukainya kan ?" goda Kris.

Suho mengangguk pelan. Dia pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Kris. "Kris―aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" ujar Suho sambil memainkan tangannya di dada Kris.

"Bicara apa heum ?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus rambut Suho.

"Hmm―tadi Yixing menyarankan kepadaku agar kita memeriksakan diri kita ke dokter" ujar Suho hati-hati, ia takut membuat Kris tersinggung dengan hal ini.

"Memeriksakan diri ? untuk apa ?"

Suho menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Kita kan sudah 5 tahun menikah namun belum mempunyai anak, mungkin dengan periksa kita bisa tahu apa yang menyebabkan kita masih belum mempunyai anak. Bagaimana ? apakah kamu setuju ?"

"Baiklah―mungkin memang lebih baik begitu" ujar Kris. Suho tersenyum lega saat Kris mau mengikuti sarannya. "Lalu kapan kita akan periksa ?"

"Terserah kamu aja, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Suho.

"Besok lusa saja gimana ? besok aku masih ada meeting dengan klien"

"Oke" jawab Suho singkat.

"Sekarang, tidurlah...! good night my princess, nice dream" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"Good night too my prince" tidak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari Suho menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

Kris terkekeh melihat Suho yang dalam hitungan menit sudah tertidur, diusapnya pipi Suho pelan agar tidak membangunkan istrinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" itulah ucapan Kris, sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

Suho tengah duduk di sofa tengah sambil memandangi sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Amplop coklat itu adalah hasil pemeriksaan Suho dan Kris. Dapat dilihat mata Suho yang sedikit memerah, seperti habis menangis atau ia memang baru saja menangis ?

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Suho-ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" batin Suho, mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

CEKLEK !

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Suho menoleh ke asal suara. Ia pun tersenyum manis saat mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya―Kris. Suho langsung menghampiri Kris, memberinya kecupan selamat datang lalu mengambil jas dan tas Kris dari tangan suaminya itu.

"Sayang―bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan kita ? apakah baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kris, setelah otaknya berhasil mengingat bahwa sekarang hasil pemeriksaan mereka keluar.

Suho terdiam sejenak, dia pun menatap Kris. "Iya, kita sehat-sehat saja kok―kata dokter kita masih punya harapan" jawab Suho.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku―" ucapan Kris terhenti karena ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Kris melihat layar ponselnya, "Mommy telepon" ujar Kris, Suho hanya mengangguk.

Suho pun memutuskan untuk masuk kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar omongan Kris dengan ibunya.

"Mommy―aku dan Suho sehat-sehat saja, kita masih punya banyak harapan mom. Jadi, mommy sabar aja ya ? mommy pasti akan segera mendapatkan cucu".

Mata Suho berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengar ucapan Kris, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sesak saat Kris mengatakan hal itu. Tidak mau mendengar lebih lama lagi, Suho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan jas serta tas Kris di atas kasur.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, dihembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Pikirannya kembali mengingat pembicaraan Kris dengan ibunya. Ibu Kris benar-benar menginginkan seorang cucu karena teman-temannya semua bercerita soal cucunya masing-masing, setiap kali ibu Kris dan Suho bertemu pasti yang ditanyakan pertama kali adalah, "Kapan kalian akan memberikan mommy seorang cucu ?"

DRRTTT―DRRTTT !

Ponsel Suho bergetar, membuyarkan lamunan Suho. Dengan segera, Suho mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Yeoboseyo Suho hyung, apakah aku menganggu hyung ?"_

"Ah ! aniya―memangnya ada apa Kyungsoo-ya ?"

"_Ani―aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hyung, aku―aku hamil"_

Suho mematung mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan dirinya hamil, padahal dia dan Chanyeol belum sampai 2 bulan menikah. "Ba―bagaimana bisa ? bukankah―" ucapan Suho terhenti karena Kyungsoo keburu memotong ucapannya.

"_Aku menikah dengan Chanyeol karena MBA hyung, makanya pernikahan kami diadakan mendadak di Paris"_

"Begitu―hmm, chukkahae Kyungsoo-ya" ujar Suho, lagi-lagi entah mengapa hatinya serasa sesak.

"_Gomawo hyung―cepatlah menyusul ne ?". _

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya semakin sesak saja mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Ne Kyungsoo-ya, do'akan saja semoga aku bisa menyusul kalian".

"_Pasti itu hyung―baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin mengabari hal itu. Annyeong Suho hyung"_

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya".

Setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, Suho menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia pun menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sampai menutup wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara isakan dari balik selimut, Suho menangis sambil memegang dadanya. Sungguh, saat ini hati Suho terasa sesak sekali seperti terhimpit batu besar.

"_Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan ku dan Kris, Seohyun-ah ?" tanya Suho cemas._

_Seohyun yang merupakan dokter spesialis kandungan sekaligus sahabat Suho, menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi begini Suho-ya―setelah melalui beberapa pemeriksaan, yang menjadi penyebab kamu dan Kris masih belum mempunyai anak adalah Kris sendiri"._

_Suho membulatkan matanya, "Ma―maksudmu ?"_

"_Iya, dari hasil pemeriksaan― cairan sperma Kris tidak berkualitas, sehingga menyebabkan infertilisasi atau yang biasa disebut dengan kemandulan"._

_Suho diam, dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Berita yang baru didengarnya ini mampu membuat seluruh otot dan syarafnya lemas._

_Seohyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan iba, "Mianhaeyo Suho-ah―ini memang menyakitkan tapi beginilah kenyataannya, kesempatanmu memliki anak sangat kecil bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada"_

"_Seohyun-ah, bisakah kamu palsukan surat hasil pemeriksaan Kris !" ujar Suho tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuat Seohyun kaget setengah mati. "Tolong buat Kris baik-baik saja, aku akan membayar berapapun yang kamu minta asal kamu bisa membuatkan aku surat itu"._

"_Mwo !? ini bukan soal biaya Suho-ya, kamu tahu memalsukan surat hasil pemeriksaan itu termasuk tindak kriminal, aku bisa dipecat dari rumah sakit ini dan lebih parah aku bisa dipenjara !" _

"_Aku mohon Seohyun-ah, aku tidak mau membuat Kris kecewa karena surat bodoh ini, aku mohon, bantulah aku" Suho terus memohon pada Seohyun, "Hanya kamu yang bisa membatuku Seohyun-ah, ku mohon"_

_Seohyun menatap Suho, sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sampai memohon ini padanya. Mungkin melakukan pelanggaran sekali saja, tidak masalah bukan ? toh ini juga membantu. "Baiklah―aku akan membuatkan surat hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakan bahwa Kris baik-baik saja"_

_Suho tersenyum getir. Semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun ia tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

* * *

.

.

.

7 bulan sudah berlalu, Suho mampu menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat. Meskipun begitu, kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kris baik-baik saja walapun mertuanya selalu menagih kehadiran seorang cucu. Kegiatan seks mereka juga tidak ada gangguan, mereka tetap rutin melakukannya―kecuali jika Kris lembur di kantornya.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Kris sambil memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper. Kris akan pergi ke Thailand selama 3 hari, karena Kris harus membela seseorang disana.

"Kamu sudah menanyakan hal itu 10 kali Kris" jawab Suho kesal.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu sayang, kamu itu kan penakut sudah itu polos lagi, kalau tiba-tiba ada maling masuk rumah gimana ?"

Suho memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan sikap Kris yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Percayalah padaku Kris―aku pasti baik-baik saja".

Kris menghela napas, ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Suho sendirian tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Suho sendiri tidak mau diajak ke Thailand. Kris tidak mungkin meminta bantuan orang tuanya, karena orang tua Kris berada di China, mau minta bantuan orang tua Suho juga tidak mungkin karena orang tua Suho berada di Jepang. Ah―jauh dari orang tua memang tidak enak.

Suho mengantarkan Kris sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya, "Beneran nih aku tidak perlu mengantarmu sampai bandara ?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak perlu―aku tidak mau kamu menangis di bandara gara-gara harus berpisah dariku" ejek Kris.

Suho memukul bahu Kris pelan, "Percaya diri sekali kamu !".

Kris tersenyum, "Ya sudah―aku pergi dulu ya ? jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku" ujar Kris lalu mengecup kening Suho.

"Kamu juga―hati-hati disana, jangan lupa makan, jangan begadang, jangan sampai kelelahan. Dan satu lagi, hubungi aku jika kamu sudah sampai di Thailand".

"Iya-iya sayang―" Kris memeluk tubuh Suho, "aku pasti akan merindukanmu".

"Aku juga, Kris".

Kris mengecup bibir Suho, setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam mobil―dengan sopir―yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara Incheon.

Suho memandang mobil yang membawa Kris pergi sampai hilang dari di tikungan jalan. Suho menghela napas panjang, ada perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya. Dia telah membohongi Kris, membohongi suaminya sendiri. Dia berharap semoga Kris dan Tuhan mau memaafkannya atas kebohongan yang ia perbuat.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, matahari telah terbenam dan bulan pun mulai menampakkan dirinya menandakan malam telah tiba.

Suho pun meringkuk di bawah selimut, jujur ia takut karena rumah sebesar dan seluas ini hanya ada dia sendiri. Ia bisa saja menghubungi Kris, lalu memintanya untuk menemaninya sampai ia tertidur tapi ia tahu Kris pasti capek karena penerbangannya, malah Suho lah yang memaksa Kris untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat Kris mengabarkan bahwa ia telah sampai di Thailand.

TING TONG !

Suho sedikit tersentak, kaget gara-gara suara bel rumahnya. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Di otaknya tengah menebak-nebak siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

"Tao..!" ujar Suho setelah ia membuka pintu dan mendapati namja tinggi bermata panda itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai Suho ge...!"

"Masuklah...!"

Tao pun mengangguk, ia masuk ke rumah Suho sedangkan Suho sendiri kembali menutup pintu.

"Ada keperluan apa kamu kesini ? mencari Kris ? apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau Kris tengah berada di Thailand ?" Suho mengambilkan sekaleng soft drink dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Bukan ge, aku ada disini untuk menemani gege" jawab Tao sambil membuka keleng soft drinknya lalu diminumnya perlahan.

"Apa !? menemaniku ?"

"Iya―tadi Kris ge meneleponku, katanya aku disuruh menemani gege. Dia khawatir gege kenapa-kenapa".

Suho menghembuskan nafas kesal, Kris benar-benar berlebihan untuk apa ia menyuruh Tao untuk menemaninya. Padahal Kris juga tahu, Sehun―istri Tao―tengah hamil besar, kalau tiba-tiba Sehun akan melahirkan tanpa Tao disampingnya bagaimana coba ?

"Sudahlah―kamu tidak perlu menemaniku, lebih baik kamu pulang. Sehun kan sedang hamil, lebih baik kamu menjaganya daripada menjagaku".

"Kalau aku pulang, aku bakal dimarahi Sehun karena dia juga yang memaksaku untuk menemani mu ge. Lagian, di rumah juga ada orang tua Sehun yang akan menjaganya".

"Hmm―ya sudah, terserah kamu aja deh".

Setelah Suho berucap demikian, terjadilah keheningan yang cukup panjang. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Suasana ini malah membuat mereka kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Tao dan Suho pernah saling menyukai bahkan mereka sempat berpacaran. Tapi sayang, hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan karena orang tua mereka malah menjodohkan mereka dengan orang lain. Suho dijodohkan dengan Kris yang merupakan sepupu Tao, sedangkan Tao dijodohkan dengan Sehun yang merupakan sahabat Suho.

"Suho ge―apakah gege bahagia ?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Suho menoleh ke arah Tao, "Tentu saja aku bahagia―kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?".

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja―kalau seandainya dulu aku menolak perjodohan itu dan tetap memilih gege, apakah gege juga akan bisa bahagia ?"

Suho mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Tao, "Itu masa lalu Tao-ya―yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing―kamu dengan Sehun, sedangkan aku dengan Kris".

"Ya, gege benar―" gumam Tao pelan, "Ah ! aku juga dengar dari Kris ge, katanya kalian telah menjalani pemeriksaan, dan hasilnya pun baik-baik saja. Jadi, cepatlah mempunyai anak ge―aku tidak sabar dipanggil paman oleh anakmu".

Badan Suho menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Tao. Tanpa ia sadari bulir bening mengalir dari mata indahnya. Suho merasa hatinya sangat sesak sekarang, ingin rasanya ia menjerit agar bebannya bisa berkurang. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya, dan tentu saja Tao bisa mendengarnya.

"Suho ge ! kenapa gege menangis ? ada masalah ?" Tao mendekati Suho dan memegang pundaknya.

Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, bahkan tangisannya bertambah kencang. Tao pun menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya, dielusnya punggung Suho perlahan mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Kalau gege ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tahu setelah bercerita gege bisa lebih lega".

Suho sendiri merasa mungkin ini saatnya ia menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Jujur, ia sudah tidak kuat memendam ini sendiri. "A―aku tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak―hiks" ujar Suho di tengah isakannya.

Tentu saja ucapan Suho membuat Tao kaget, "Maksud gege ?".

"Me―menurut hasil pemeriksaan kemarin, Kris―Kris mandul" entah mengapa hatinya sakit saat ia mengatakan hal ini.

"Apa !? bukannya―" dengan cepat, Suho memotong ucapan Tao, "Hasil pemeriksaan kemarin sengaja aku palsukan agar Kris tidak tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang menyebabkan kami tidak bisa punya anak sampai sekarang, aku―aku tidak mau membuat Kris kecewa" Suho membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tao. Sedangkan Tao langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho, yang ia lakukan saat ini memeluk Suho erat sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku bingung Tao-ya―apa yang harus aku lakukan ? cepat atau lambat Kris pasti mengetahui hal ini" ujar Suho, dapat terdengar kalau saat ini Suho tengah frustasi.

Entah setan darimana yang merasuki Tao, tiba-tiba saja di otaknya muncul ide gila bahkan bisa dibilang sangat gila !

"Suho ge―" Tao mengangkat wajah Suho, sehingga wajah mereka saat ini bertatapan, "Kris ge sangat menginginkan anak darimu kan ?".

Suho mengangguk pelan. Tanpa Suho sadari, wajah Tao semakin mendekat padanya "Kalau begitu―", Tao mencium bibir Suho, lalu melumatnya lembut.

"A―apa yang kamu lakukan !? kenapa kamu menciumku ?" ujar Suho setelah Tao menyudahi ucapannya, ada nada kemarahan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang gege dan Kris ge inginkan, jadi gege diam saja dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Tao sambil mengelus pipi Suho.

"Ta―tapi ini salah, Tao-ya. Ini tidak boleh dilakukan, aku tidak mau mengkhianati Sehun dan Kris !" Suho menolak, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri sebagian hati Suho menyetujui ide gila Tao.

"Aku juga tidak mau mengkhianati Kris ge dan Sehun, tapi apakah gege siap melihat wajah Kris ge yang kecewa karena penyebab kalian belum punya anak adalah dirinya sendiri, belum lagi kekecewaan yang akan dialami oleh keluarga besar kalian, apakah gege siap dengan itu semua ?"

Suho menggeleng, sungguh dia lebih baik mati daripada harus melihat Kris menangis karena hal ini, dan dia tidak sanggup melihat keluarga besarnya yang pasti akan kecewa pada Kris, bahkan mungkin Kris akan dianggap sebagai suami yang tidak layak untuk Suho.

"Ta―tapi―"

"Gege diam saja― nanti setelah Kris ge pulang dari Thailand, ajaklah dia bercinta. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar Tao sebelum akhirnya meraup bibir Suho dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Suho hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, ia telah mengkhianati sahabat dan suaminya sendiri. Dia merasa sebagai manusia rendahan saat ini. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali di dalam hatinya, namun dia merasa hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar kedua orang yang dicintainya bisa bahagia, yaah walaupun dengan cara yang sangat salah.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan akhirnya terlewati, kejadian malam itu antara Suho dan Tao tersimpan rapat-rapat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya eh sebenarnya ada satu orang yang tahu, yaitu Seohyun kerena Suho merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi kepada yeoja cantik itu.

Suho, Kris, Tao―Taohun dalam gendongannya― dan orang tua Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, mereka tengah menunggu Sehun yang tengah berjuang melahirkan anak keduanya.

"Sayang―wajahmu pucat sekali, kamu sakit heum ?" ujar Kris sambil menuntun Suho untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa―mungkin hanya kecapekan" jawab Suho lirih, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Suho merasa badannya sangat lemas dan kepalanya sering pusing terutama di pagi hari.

Pintu kamar operasi pun terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Tentu saja, Tao dan Kris langsung menghampiri sang dokter. Sedangkan Taohun tengah berada di pangkuan neneknya, Suho sendiri merasa tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun dan anak saya ?" tanya Tao, tersirat nada khawatir dalam pertanyaannya.

"Selamat―Sehun melahirkan anak laki-laki, saat ini anak kalian sedang dibersihkan oleh suster. Kalian boleh menjenguk Sehun ketika dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" ujar sang dokter.

Semua yang ada di situ tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan dokter itu, Sehun dan bayinya baik-baik saja. Namun, senyum kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama kerena―

BRUUKK !

Suho pingsan !

Kris merutuki dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia tidak peka kalau Suho sakit, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Suho.

Digenggamnya tangan Suho erat, Kris benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Suho. Bahkan kini Tao dan Sehun―yang sudah sadar dari anastesi―juga berada di kamar Suho, mereka juga khawatir dengan Suho.

"Eungghh―" Suho mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, membuat Kris, Tao dan Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Sayang―akhirnya kamu sadar, apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang heum ?"

"Ukkh―kepalaku pusing" ujar Suho sambil berusaha untuk duduk yang tentu saja di bantu oleh Kris. "Eh !? Sehuna ! kenapa kamu ada disini ? kamu kan baru saja selesai melahirkan ?" tanya Suho kaget saat melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung―aku baik-baik saja kok, aku khawatir―habis kata Tao, hyung tiba-tiba pingsan tadi" ujar Sehun.

"Kamu yakin baik-baik saja ? tidak ada yang sakit heum ?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus pipi Suho.

"Aku baik―" belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba saja Seohyun masuk.

"Maaf menganggu―aku kesini untuk memberitahukan keadaan Suho" ujar Seohyun sambil melihat satu per satu wajah manusia yang ada disitu.

"Apakah Suho baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Seohyun tersenyum, "Suho baik-baik saja―Suho seperti ini karena dia sedang hamil".

"APAAAA !? HAMIL...!?" teriak semua orang yang diruangan itu―minus Seohyun―bersamaan.

Untuk sejenak, Seohyun merasa telinganya berdengung akibat teriakan tadi. "Iya―Suho hamil, kini kehamilannya telah memasuki minggu ketiga".

"Kyaaa...!? Suho hyung...! chukkahae ne―akhirnya harapan hyung untuk punya anak akan terwujud" teriak Sehun sambil berlari untuk memeluk Suho. Saking senangnya, Sehun tidak peduli kalau dia baru saja menjalani operasi dan bisa saja akibat perbuatannya jahitan bekas operasi akan terbuka.

Lagi-lagi telinga Seohyun berdengung, teriakan Sehun benar-benar kencang. "Ya sudah kalau begitu―aku pamit dulu, masih ada pasien yang harus aku periksa" ujar Seohyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun terus saja memeluk Suho, membuat Tao sedikit kesal karena ia merasa dicuekin. Sedangkan Kris masih terpaku, otaknya masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Seohyun tadi.

"Ya Tuhan―Suho hamil, Ya Tuhan―Suho hamil, aku akan jadi ayah" gumam Kris, tentu saja ini membuat Suho, Tao dan Sehun sedikit takut.

"Kris ge ? gege tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tao mendekati Kris perlahan, ditatapnya wajah Kris yang seperti orang linglung.

"AAAAA...! AKU AKAN JADI SEORANG AYAH, TAO-YA...!? AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA, YA TUHAAAAANNN―AKU AKAN JADI SEORANG AYAH !" teriak Kris sambil memeluk Tao erat, saking eratnya membuat Tao kesulitan bernapas.

"Uhuuuk―uhuk, i―iya ge―"

Melihat Tao yang kesulitan bernapas, Sehun pun menjitak Kris. "Yaak―hentikan pelukan mautmu ge, Tao tidak bernapas !"

Suho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu mereka bertiga. "Kris―kamu jahat sekali, yang hamil kan aku―kenapa kamu malah memeluk Tao ?" ujar Suho pura-pura kesal.

"Ah―maaf sayang, aku terlalu senang―"ujar Kris lalu ia pun menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku senang sekali, akhirnya kita akan segera menjadi orang tua".

Suho membalas pelukan Kris, "Aku juga senang Kris, sebentar lagi rumah kita tidak akan sepi lagi". Tanpa sengaja, mata Suho dan mata Tao bertemu. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah dalam senyum itu ia berkata, _Selamat Suho ge, akhirnya keinginanmu terwujud juga. Berbahagialah dengan Kris ge._

Mata Suho berkaca-kaca, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Ada senang, sedih, dan perasaan bersalah. _Maafkan aku, Kris._

Tao yang melihat raut wajah Suho berubah, reflek langsung merangkul pinggang Sehun. Lalu dibisikinya telinga Sehun, "Sehuna―maafkan aku". Tentu saja membuat Sehun bingung.

"Maaf untuk apa heum ?"

Tao tersenyum, "Untuk segalanya". Sehun yang tidak mengerti, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris masih terus memeluk Suho, sedangkan Tao terus merangkul pinggang Sehun. Semua hanyut dalam suasana yang―entah dibilang menggembirakan atau menyedihkan.

Entah sampai kapan, kebohongan ini terjaga. Sampai tiba waktu kebohongan ini akan terungkap, biarkan mereka hidup dengan senyuman dan biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab ini semua.

**END**

* * *

**********Padahal gue ada utang fanfict eh gue malah bikin fanfict baru -_- /ditabok/  
buat yang nungguin Suho's Holiday ma I'm not Me and You Aren't You /kalau ada yang nunggu sih/ maaf ya, sepertinya itu fanfict gue vakumin/? dulu deh, abis otak gue stuck mau dibawa kemana tuh ceritanya /ketahuan kagak berbakat bikin cerita berchapter/ -_- entar kalau ada ide yang entah kapan datangnya, gue lanjutin dah tuh fanfict /dilempar sendal/  
Maaf ye, gue emang author kagak bertanggung jawab plus abal-abal /bow/  
****dan terakhir, gue ngucapin makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal gue dengan atau tanpa review, XOXO :3**


End file.
